Quest:Runeskin Final Scenario
|Saga = Runeskin |Diff = Final combat 12+ @ 93, but you also have a secret weapon. |AS&P = true |Notes = }} General Information Tips You can come and go from the maze at will. The random groups of Hook-Fiends seem to be unlimited, and they drop a lot of high-quality loot, so you can use this as a temporary gold grinding spot if you feel like it. Prerequisites All Silverwysp adventures through Map Legend: * Grey: Entrance - you can enter and leave at will. Can also rest, restoring both SP and NV. * Green: statues - defeat them to cause damage to the guardian demon before runeskin * Blue: Ghosts * Pink: The ghost who gives you the Demonscourge * Red: Fire * Brown: Demons * Orange: Door * Yellow: Alcove to receive 256xp applied to All Skills and Powers * White: Runeskin Alternate Map Legend: * E - E'ntrance (resting here restores both SP & NV) * S - demonic moving '''S'tatues * A - flame-filled 'A'rches (passing through the wrong ones results in 50-104 SP loss) symbols: 5L -'5 legs' symbol; 4E -'4 eyes' symbol; 3A -'3 arms' symbol * D - 'D'emons * G/SP - one-armed 'G'host ('''SP restored) * F - 'F'''riendly ghost' - Demonscourge made whole * P - door with dials and numeric puzzle ('P'ortal'). Picking the the wrong combination will result in random SP loss (approx. 10 to 50). * C - Demon '''C'onstruct * SP - SP restored * AS&P - AS&P reward * R - 'R'uneskin Text Directions Walkthrough When you visit Captain Millark again after finishing , you find an open shadow path waiting for you. When you step through it, you find yourself in a large stone maze. Tips: * Destroy the moving statues in each corner of the maze. * Find the ghost who restores * The choice made at the end of "One of Three" (triangle 3, square 4, pentagon 5) neutralizes one of the fire barriers found here. You can leave the other two alone. * The first number to open the door comes from One of Three. The second number is given to you by the blood of the demon behind the disabled fire barrier. * Demonscourge helps against the statues and the hook-fiends, not just the final combat. * In the final showdown with , you can use (50+), Archery (50+), Illusion (50+), Destruction (50+), Necromancy (50+), Telekinesis (50+), Elementalism (50+), Fortification (50+) to wound him. Rewards * 33 xp from each combat with the statues in the corners. * 65 combat xp from the many-legged demon you kill. * 256 general xp for opening the door. * 129 combat xp from the demon construct. * many loot drops from battles with hook fiends and armoured hook fiends * 256 xp applied to All Skills and Powers, from an alcove near Runeskin. * 128 xp applied to the power or skill you use before the combat with Runeskin. * About 266 xp from combat with Runeskin plus some high-quality loot. * For completion: 3,072 general xp, 512 xp applied to All Skills and Powers, 512 valour.